


Teeth

by Summertime_saddness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_saddness/pseuds/Summertime_saddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said it’d give me power, right? That I’d be strong?” Isaac tried to bite back the desperate sound in his voice, staring into the other man’s face as his heart thumped brutally in his chest.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the man said quietly, “It will make you strong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

Werewolves, huh. Isaac should have really figured. The lying he could do, the lying was something comforting and easy, the words would slip out of his mouth like a familiar story. He knew how to smile, that people expected a certain amount of eye contact. He knew he was lucky that he was handsome, and he knew it wasn’t just women that admired the soft curling of his hair, the sharp definition of his cheekbones, the way his eyes caught in the light. And he knew it wasn’t just women that he would admire in return, but he added that piece to the collection of thoughts that he kept to himself, stockpiled into the back of his mind next to Opinions and Hopes for the Future. So he lied, just as he had lied to teachers, the police, the woman in the grocery store that had asked about his bruises, the doctor that had asked how he had cracked his ribs when he was 12, his best friend who had moved away when he was 15, he lied to everyone. The only difference was now was that his lies held greater consequences. Tell the wrong person and he could end of dead, shot full of arrows, or strung up in a basement, electricity his only company. 

“You’re going to have to lie. A lot.” 

He had shivered then, the wind skating over his sweat slicked body, goosebumps forming across his skin. He nodded, keeping his eyes somewhere near the other man’s left ear. 

“I can do that. Lie.” Isaac coughed, trying to steady the tremor in his voice. He straightened up awkwardly, painfully aware of the fading bruises across his cheek as he forced himself to meet the other man’s intense gaze. “I have experience.”

The other man nodded stiffly, as if he knew exactly what Isaac was talking about, Isaac wondered vaguely if maybe he did.

“As I said,” The man began, bringing a hand up to drag his fingers through his black hair, the leather of his jacket strained against the muscles in his arm. “If it doesn’t turn you, it will kill you. Are you sure that’s a risk you’re willing to take?”

Isaac dropped his eyes back to the ground, his shoes were covered in mud from landing in the grave, his pants ruined. His dad would be furious.

“You said it’d give me power, right? That I’d be strong?” He tried to bite back the desperate sound in his voice, staring into the other man’s face as his heart thumped brutally in his chest.

He watched Isaac silently, his eyes searching him as if looking into Isaac’s body to find the color of his soul. Isaac tried not to flinch under his stare, stuffing his shaking hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

“Yes,” the man said quietly, a surprisingly gentle lilt in his voice, “It will make you strong, stronger than any human man, I can teach you how to harness it, to use it so that no one will hurt you again.”

Isaac was already nodding, already imagining what it would feel like, to not be afraid, to be able to fight back. Consequences be damned. 

“I’m going to need to hear you say it,” The other man said softly, green eyes catching in the pale light of the moon. For a second they seemed to flicker red as they stared at Isaac steadily. 

“Yes,” Isaac said, fists clenching at his sides. “I want it, I want the bite.” 

The man closed his eyes, a shiver seemed to go through him, muscles rippling beneath his clothes. When his eyes opened again they burned a steady red, watching Isaac with a predatory intensity as he took a step forward.

“Wait!” Isaac exclaimed nervously, sweat pooling at the base of his spine. He could barely hear himself over the pounding in his chest, breath harsh in his ears. “I-I don’t even know your name.”

The man paused his advance, cocking his head to side. “It’s Derek,” He said slowly, voice slightly muffled as if he can suddenly grown an extra set of teeth. “Derek Hale.”

Before Isaac could process the name, the man, Derek, was upon him. Isaac’s thin wrist was held loosely in a clawed hand, half raised to rest near a set of deadly fangs. Derek’s red eyes bore into him.

“Are you sure?”

Isaac felt like he was drowning in the flames of Derek’s eyes, his blood rushed in his ears as he clenched his free hand into a fist by his side. 

“Do it,” he whispered harshly, and Derek’s sharp teeth bit down.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever weeping that Isaac is no longer with us. I always wondered how Isaac and Derek's initial meeting went, here's my take on it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
